Display driver IC is a critical component in consumer electronics and usually packaged by technologies such as chip on film (COF) or tape carrier package (TCP). Inner leads of flexible circuit substrate are bonded with bumps on chip using heat bonding, and outer leads on two sides of flexible circuit substrate are respectively bonded with display panel and circuit board. Recently, owing to commercial displays have thinning and full screen tendencies, flexible circuit substrate has to be bent to satisfy equipment requirements when bonding with display panel and circuit board, however, components on curved region of flexible circuit substrate may be damaged or broken by bending stress. Accordingly, exploring ways and means to effectively reduce bending stress is required.